Professor in Training
by easyrider777
Summary: This is my first fanfic of all so any feedback would be great - based in the pokemon world


Professor in Training:

 _(Authors notes: This is m first fanfic and I appreciate any feedback and suggestions - I will be creating chapter 2 here soon)_

Chapter 1: A new request.

Like most people in the Pokémon world I started as a trainer, but long before then when I was a younger boy, at roughly the age of 7 I was called a prodigy, but I seem to be getting ahead of myself. My name is Patrick MacWinter, but most call me Trick as to my affinity for them around the season of spooking, but that's another story.

This story is not about my introduction to pokephilia, which in most regions on the Pokémon world, is illegal, and can come with varying degrees of punishment from a minor slap on the wrist to prison time, but to my research of the massive amount of it that happened is a certain region where it was not illegal for various reasons. Like most I trained with my Pokémon when I was able to, got the badges for various regions, Jonto, Honnen, Konto, Unava, etc. and defeated many trainers along the way, but my true calling was to studying Pokémon and their behaviors with humans.

When I became a young man, about 13ish, I joined the ranks of the Professor assistants helping Professor Judith Pines or Professor Jude for short, it was not long after that in which I was made the head assistant then became associate professor which is the step just below Professor which involved having independent lab facilities. It was at this point I received the invitation to unknown region X from a wealthy heiress, whom claimed she received good info about me from Professor Jude, I was 17 now and more than capable of handling myself so given the opportunity I could not pass it up.

My only issue is that there are only 2 ways to get to this region: Option 1 = A very long boat ride then a 4 day climb over a sheer cliff to get into it, not to mention fighting my way to the place I would be staying with my Pokémon and potential other invitees. I would elect Option 2 = a 6 hour flight then a parachute jump, I has done that before but it was never fun getting over my fear of heights while free falling and my body maxing out in adrenaline, but it was better than camping on the cliff-side. The invitation to go was 3 days out so I had to make quick arrangements, so I called the one person I knew whom could get that done in a short time "Hello Profession Jude," "Well Hello Patrick, How are things?" it seemed like she was short of breath, but I didn't want to say anything "Profession I received an invite to Region X on your recommendation, thank you, but I need to make the arrangements fast, think you can do that?" "Most certainly Patrick come to my lab in a few and we can discuss it."she said this with a sultry tone that I picked up "Thank you professor." Click.

I hoped I didn't have to pack too much, but with that I headed to Professor Jude's Lab – I was a little confused on how dark it was inside and it seemed like no one was there, but the door was unlocked so I went in. "Professor Jude!?" I shouted… I heard something…. Moaning? Where is it coming from? I walked back past the assistant's offices, past the storage area and saw the only light on coming from Professor Jude's office. As I approached there was a smell that caused a bodily reaction in me and before I knew it I was getting hard, I looked into Professor Jude's office to see her… Naked, a glowing plant on her desk and… my Charizard behind her… I knew it was the one I has placed in storage with her as it had am amulet around its neck that I has given him, and he was…no Professor Jude would never… but yes she was being plowed from behind by my Charizard. *Slap, slap, slap, slap…* he was definitely going at it hard until she screamed, and he roared back both orgasming. He fell backwards onto his butt/tail and I am sure she would have fallen as well has she not been mounted on her own desk, now with Charizard's cum splashing below her falling out of her Pussy. She was shaven and it had a nice bright pink color to it. Charizard gave an audible laugh, tapped the Pokeball on the floor next to her and disappeared most likely because he was done.

I pushed the door open, noticeably hard from watching them, but the smell that has made me excited in the first placed seemed to only get stronger. "Professor Jude?" I said which seemed to startle her at first, but she then gave me a wicked smile. "Well what did you see?" she asked looking back at me playing with her clit whilst asking and looked at my hard on "Quite a lot…" I stated starring at her Pussy mouth half-agape. "Well, are you going to finish what your Pokémon started? He came before I was truly finished, plus I need to explain the job you will be leaving for so get over here before I look for another Poke-dick…" I didn't need any other encouragement as I pulled out of my pants to show her my manhood. Her eyes went wide "Wow…" she trailed off for a moment "What?" I asked "You're about as big as your Charizard, if not bigger…" "Is that bad?" I asked but looked somewhat afraid "Oh no, not at all," she exclaimed "Just wasn't expecting such a large cock on a human, you are going to make some girl very happy someday… now make me happy now, oh and I like my hair pulled please."

Now Professor Jude is petite a 5'1" tall and maybe 125 pounds soaking wet, whereas I recently gained my father's size at 6'2" tall and a frame like a football Pokémon. I slid my manhood in slowly as to let the feeling last, now I have been told I am pornstar large by my ex's (I only had 2 so I couldn't really say if they were merely egging me on) but Professor Jude confirmed this for me which really had me going. I had almost made it to the base of my cock when I ran into some resistance "Ohmygod you just hit my cervix…" she stated whilst moaning, but I waiting as her vagina squeezed my cock, milking it for all it was worth. I could have just sat there letting her do this, but before I know it she pushed down the last 2 inches exclaiming "OHGOD!" and convulsing which I was sure was a pretty major orgasm, but what I didn't realize until it was too late was that she reached out and squeezed my balls which in a major pleasure point for me and caused my orgasm. I flooded her pussy with cum completely emptying my baby juice into her and grunting the whole time "that's…not…fair…" I panted into her ear as she melted back into me. "Oh? Don't think I talk to your ex's do you?" I was a bit taken back "Well if I wasn't pregnant before I am sure you did it just now…" she stated.

"Woh? What? You're trying to get pregnant?" I asked both shocked and scarred at the same time "Of course silly, a career woman like myself has to spread the genes sometime, and I couldn't think of anyone else whom I would have liked to do it with other then a child prodigy like yourself." I must have had a worried look on my face because she placed her hand on my cheek "No worried Patrick, I do not hold you responsible for our actions tonight as I had an ace up my sleeve," she motioned to the plant on her desk, then I notice her pussy milking me again, yet I wasn't flaccid on all this time "What is that?" I asked which caused her to turn and face me, yet she left my cock inside her whilst doing so "That my beautiful young man is the reason you are going to Region X, my colleague heiress Anastasia told me of the flower that makes any and all, Pokémon and Human alike, within its range want to breed until they have had their fill and more," during this she started moving up and down my cock again which caused and involuntary spurt of cum to shoot out of me and into her womb, but that didn't stop her. "I wasn't convinced she was telling the truth until I opened that jar that flower was in," she sped up causing me to push into her more "Now I know it makes us want to breed as much as possible…" her eyes rolled back in orgasm convulsing and moaning very loudly. I picked her up and started pounding her standing, I didn't know how long it has been but she seemed to be in orgasmic bliss when I shot what seemed like another gallon of cum into her causing her body to noticeably expand as her womb accepted all of my seed…

Only at this point did I start to go down, and she got off me walking over, like she has been horseback riding all night, and placing the flower back into the jar. It wasn't instantaneous, but eventually the smell seemed to dissipate and Profession Jude had sat back in her chair cum seemed to be gushing out of her and onto the floor all around her. "The other thing that I may mention, but I won't do, is that if a female Pokémon or Human happens to consume even part of the follow before or after mating they can and most likely will get pregnant by the strongest sperm forced into them, so for example if I ate or drank something with part of the flower in it now there is a chance I can have a half Pokémon half Human baby…" she trailed off staring at the flower "Half charmader half human…" I stated causing her to look at me "I can assure you I wouldn't do that… besides I want to have my prodigy baby," she said with a wink.

"Oh here is the information for your flight," she said handing me an envelope and a new pokedex with a sim card that said satellite phone expansion on it "You'll need that for many reasons," she smiled patting her tummy, then realizing she was still leaking she grabbed a dildo from her desk and shoved it in her pussy.

I zipped up my pants and grabbed the items I needed and started to head out… "I'll leave Charizard with you," I winked, she blushed but started masturbating with the dildo, and with a moan I was off to my first major Professor field assignment…

Chapter 2: Journey to Region X

I woke up at 2 am - whether it was excitement or the fact that even after jacking off several more times I still had a raging hard on from that accursed flower was, as a matter of fact, undetermined, yet here I was sitting on the balcony of my house going over everything yet again. As the flower had that effect on me I could only imaging the effect on male pokemon that I would bring into the region therefore I decided to stick with strictly female which proved to be a bit of a challenge as I had no idea as to what I was up against being that the regions only documentation happened to be on the tribe that lived on the southern most edge of the island and the self proclaimed "Master of the Isle" Joseph Worthsby whom was a billionaire with too much time on his hands therefore he built an island on the southeast side of the Island that had several smaller islands that he had linked together. His daughter, the heiress, was the one whom had invited me and if she was anything like the tabloids made her look like, which was drop dead gorgeous, I might have my hands full without my Pokemon, but I will need to deal with that once I got there.

I would need to take as many pokeballs as I could carry and being a professor I had access to quite an array of them = Heal balls, pokeballs, great balls, ultra balls, love balls, a few master balls, etc. total count when shrunken 310...maybe that's a little excessive, but hell if I know what I am going to run into and as the only computer linkup is via satellite which means I would need to upload them very carefully on clear days which from what understand isn't an issue given the location of the island, but we will see once we get there.

My flight was at 9 am and I think I had everything and i was told only to pack a weeks worth of clothes as the area that i would be staying in happen to have plumbing, heating and air conditioning... Probably something the Heiress insisted on, but whom am I to turn down such an offer. The flower did seem to change me in other ways that I noticed and I wasn't sure if they would be temporary or permanent, but i noted everything in my journals:

 ** _"After intercourse with Judith, in walking home I inadvertently kicked a stone about the size of a softball, normally this would have stubbed my toe, but when i made solid contact and realized what had happened my foot seemed to go through the rock..."_**

I paused to contemplate this notion...

 ** _"The best description I can come up with is translucent, I think my body reacted to acknowledging that I was going to get hurt when I kicked the stone and reacted by forcing a ghostly form for the duration of the stone and reforming after the stone."_**

I sat there thinking about the other incident that happened when I got home:

 ** _"My mind continues to reel over this item - When I had arrived home I had realized that I had forgotten my house keys at my lab and when I got mad the door to my house, for lack of a better description, imploded, as if sucked inside itself, and afterward I felt dizzy and drained of energy for a short while... these effects are known pokemon abilities of ghost and psychic types which I do own and train with...will continue to monitor my current state to ensure nothing else goes awry."_**

 ** _End entry_**

I sat on my balcony and looked at the clock on the bar just inside my house, 3:02 am, 'ugh' I thought to myself 'I won't be able to get any rest unless I can hit this peak that was mentioned by Jude" and as I sat there I noticed a change in the wind... very odd... from northeast directional heading to a south heading. I noticed that I was permeating a smell, my own must and as I sat there looking at my stuff and contemplating on whether I should leave now one of my pokeball's broke open and a red light flashed... My Gardevoir, Mary, was standing to my left with a rather odd expression on her face.

A little background on Mary - She's not a normal Gardevoir, but she is not considered a shiny either, but rather is a rare albino Gardevoir therefore her dress is an extremely pail pink and her eyes are dark red. She stands about 6 feet tall which is tall for her species and I saved her when she was a Raltz in the wild. I stumbled upon her when I was in Kanto training and she was being attacked by a group if mightyena, my Pokemon and I came to the rescue at great cost to us as 4 of the 6 i was carrying were knocked out, but the mightena were sent running. She has been with me ever since.

As I looked at her I said "What?" she blushed and pointed at my cock which had slipped out of my robe and I was now exposed "And?" I said _"Well, um, forgive me Patrick, but your sent_


End file.
